Love, Life and Lust
by LJB89
Summary: Zack and Cody are two newly 18 year olds on board the S.S Tipton, dealing with the trials and tribulations that face all teens. Follow their experiances with Love, Life and Lust.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing form The Suite Life on Deck. Be aware there are some adult themes in this chapter, read on at your own discretion. **

The atmosphere was electric; the walls illuminated intermittently by lasers through the smoke, all the while a thumping techno beat filled the air, which was the scene in the Neptune club aboard the SS Tipton on that night.

"All right ladies and gentlemen welcome to Club Neptune, the hottest club afloat on the hottest boat sailing the seven seas, the SS Tipton" The crowd cheered as the DJ spoke over the dimmed music "I'm sure you know why we are here, to wish a happy 18th birthday to our favourite identical twins, Zack and Cody Martin!" The crowd turned to the VIP balcony where Zack and Cody stood alongside Bailey, Woody and Marcus and cheered Zack and Cody

"Thanks everyone" an embarrassed Cody mouthed, Zack however showed no such embarrassment; he was of course too busy surveying the crowd for his conquest of the evening, so many choices he thought to himself.

"All right everyone let's get back to it and have some fun!" the DJ announced and promptly began playing the thumping music again and the assembled students and ships guests returned to their dancing.

"Thanks for organising this party London, this VIP room is amazing" Cody said as he looked around the area. The VIP room consisted of lavish amenities; it was no surprise that it was a place London found herself at home it. The group currently sat on soft leather couches by the balcony overlooking the main dance floor of club Neptune, against a wall was a bar the top of which was running water beneath a glass cover. Several more groups of couches and expensive tables surrounded a central area of glass floor looking down to a waterfall falling behind the main bar below. Across the room from where the group sat was an hallway leading towards several private lounges where they would retire later, and beyond them was a balcony for smoking. Marble pillars and plush red wall linings completed the luxurious surroundings of the VIP lounge, the most exclusive locale onboard the SS Tipton.

"I know, I never experienced anything this amazing when I was a recording artist" Marcus exclaimed, "and oh yeah, the babes are fineeee too" he continued.

"A-men to that brother, what do you say we pick out a few from down below to bring up to this palace, and then maybe back to our room" Zack replied with a wink

"Ha, I don't think I want to be bringing anyone back if you're going to be there too Zack, I don't roll that way" Marcus replied

"Don't get ahead of yourselves lover boys" Cody sarcastically cut in "I'm the only one who's guaranteed to be leaving here with a girl tonight" Cody continued looking at Bailey who displayed a perturbed look

"With an attitude like that don't be so sure!" She cut Cody off and he immediately shut up

"Ha Ha, Whipped" Woody laughed, and Bailey shot him a dirty look "I'll be good" he quickly said

"Let's get some drinks and have some fun" London said something uncharacteristically intelligent

"Good Idea" Zack said, signalling to a VIP waitress, she was a perfect mix of class and sexiness, certainly she didn't come across as a dirty cocktail waitress, this was after all a place of class and opulence.

"Good evening Sir's and Madam's, how can I be of assistance this evening?" The efficient, attractive and classy waitress said in a purely feminine voice. This was London's place to shine

"This is celebration, because I'm here!" She began in her normal self absorbed and conceited way and the rest of the group groaned

"It's always a celebration when you are here Ms. Tipton" the waitress replied

"I know, Yay Me!!!, but it's also Zack and Cody's birthday, so let's start with a bottle of 1998 Dom Perignon" London obviously knew her champagne

"Excellent choice Ms. Tipton, I'll bring that right out" The waitress beamed and quickly went to fetch the request.

"Wow London, the 1998 vintage is supposed to be stunning" a shocked Cody exclaimed in his excitement

"Meh, daddy has much better, but only daddy has them" London said in her airy way.

Within a few minutes glasses of dom perignon with rare flowers in the bottom were brought out along with the bottle and the group drank and toasted Zack and Cody's 18th birthday. After a few minutes of drinking the champagne followed by a round of top shelf vodka shots Zack, Woody and Marcus decided it was time to hit the dance floor and find some entertainment for the evening. Off the three of them headed down the stairs towards the main dance floor. London on the other hand knew that the guests in the most expensive cabins on the ship would all be up in the luxury of the VIP lounge and so she left Cody and Bailey, now embraced and talking in that sickening luvy duvy way they did , in search of some of her own entertainment for the evening.

"Cody, let's go dance" Bailey said between kisses

"Let's have one more drink before we do" Cody said before muzzleing back into her face

"Are you trying to get me drunk" Bailey laughed

"Maybe I am" Cody slyly replied, out of character for him, he was a little drunk. Getting the attention of a waitress Cody ordered two shots of top shelf vodka and he and bailey then headed down towards the dance floor. Around the room Woody was striking out as usual while Zack and Marcus were doing well; Zack was chatting up a stunning leggy brunet in a mini skirt, and from Cody could see from across the room he was doing quite well, dancing close to her, grinding against her and talking into her ear. Marcus had a less attractive, but still nice blonde and Woody as usual was left to the side to watch.

Eventually Zack decided it was time to move in for the kill with his conquest

"You know baby, I've got a private room in the VIP area, why don't you join me for a drink?" He said in his smoothest tone, and the girl turned to butter in his hands.

"I'd love to" she said before kissing Zack passionately on the lips and he dragged her towards to the stairs, winking at Cody as he walked past and up to the VIP lounge. Bailey was feeling the full effects of all the drinks she had had by this point, not used to drinking she was giggling and was relying on Cody to hold her up, which wasn't working well because he was also feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Babeee I think we shoullld goo upstraisss" Cody slurred motioning to the VIP lounge, Bailey just nodded any Cody led the way, stumbling up the stairs.

"Waitress" Cody said as he and bailey sat down giggling

"How can i help you sir?" a waitress politely asked the dunk couple

"2 shots of tequila please" Cody asked trying his best not the slur

"Certainly" the waitress replied and soon returned with two shots of tequila which Cody and Bailey quickly downed.

"Woah Cody, I'm not feeling so good, maybe we should head back to your room or something" Bailey said in a mixture of sickliness and sexiness

"Sure thing baby" Cody said trying to be smooth, sensing that he could be in for some fun...

The walk towards Cody's cabin was long and difficult given their drunken state and made even longer by their stopping to kiss and grope at many points along the way. Bailey and Cody were usally not as physical with their love in public but tonight was different, there was something in the air, and alcohol in their bloodstreams.

Eventually they made it to Cody's cabin and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Woody had not yet returned, without saying anything he grabbed bailey in his arms and dragged her to the his bed.

Meanwhile Zack had made his move and now had his leggy brunet in a private VIP room as they drank down fine tequila shots as Cody and Bailey had been doing before. For at least half an hour Zack had been feeing up and making out with his acquaintance but he was now in need of more, and owing to the frequent appearance of waitresses he felt that the room was not the place to get it.

"Let's get out of here" he said to the drunk blonde

"Sureee" she slurred and off they went.

Upstairs in Cody's cabin things were heating up, Cody's shirt was on the floor and Bailey's was open revealing her black bra, and both had hands moving all over in a primal teenage romance. This was the furthest Cody and Bailey had been with each other, or with anyone for that matter, and Cody was a fit of nerves and it showed. His hand was quivering as he stroked and rubbed Baileys body, but the alcohol gave him courage to go for it and go for it he did. Before long Baileys bra was off and Cody was in nothing but his boxers and they were both fully ready for what was next, hands were exploring the before now hidden parts of each other's bodies and the desire to keep going was impossible to resist.

"Please Cody, I need you" The slightly more sober but still drunk Bailey begged as Cody got on top and lifted up her dress, exposing her white lacy panties.

"I'm coming baby" Cody said, the anticipation was at a fantastic rate for him, it was too much, and so, unfortunately for both parties he didn't last as long as he could have and as a result Bailey was left less than fully satisfied and he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, you were my first, I'm just nervous" Cody said

"It's ok" Bailey tried to reassure him "I should go back to my room though, we don't want Moesby or Woody finding me here" Bailey said before kissing Cody on the mouth, cleaning up and leaving.

Meanwhile Zack's night had taken an unexpected turn for the worst; upon arriving back at his and Marcus's cabin he a faint squeaking noise from inside and saw a tie hanging on the door, the sign that the room was occupied. "Shit" Zack thought to himself

"Where's your room baby?" Zack asked his leggy brunet

"We can't baby, my sister is staying in there too" She said, Zack noticed a tinge of guilt building in her voice

"Well, we could go find somewhere quiet?, it's a big ship he asked hopefully

"Look, I haven't been totally straight with you, I've got a boyfriend, i think this is a sign i shouldn't go through with this" She said before kissing the devastated Zack on the cheek and leaving.

"Bitch" he said to himself, realising he couldn't go into his room he considered going back to Club Neptune but figured he was probably too drunk to get back in, so he resolved to take a walk and sober up a bit before starting his search for tail all over again.

An over around and under satisfied Bailey left Cody's Cabin not at all feeling like going back to bed, but definitely not going to go back to the club to look for a replacement for Cody. Bailey had previously been in love with Cody's mind and personality, but after that night was in love with his body too, he had been a great lover just not as long lasting as he needed to be. Hoping she could get over her desires with a walk Bailey set off towards the outside of the ship for a walk under the stars. Thinking about what had just happened she didn't notice the shadowy figure around the corner when she walked into him.

"Oh, sorry" She said

"Bailey?" Zack responded realising who it was

"Zack? Yeah? Why are you out her and alone?" the still drunk teen enquired

"Bitch had a boyfriend, why arn't you sending Cody to heaven now?" Zack still drunk as well asked

"I sent him to heaven all ready, he didn't send me to heaven though" She slurred back, Zack laughed but felt bad for Cody. In this light Bailey noticed how attractive Zack was, like a more masculine, and she figured, experienced, Cody. The moonlight made his blonde hair shimmer and his eyes said he was feeling the same way as she was, Zack was about to open his mouth and make a quip about Cody but Bailey grabbed him and planted a passionate kiss right on his mouth.

**I'm back! Hope you didn't miss me too much and above all i hope you enjoyed this first long chapter of my new project, it will have some similarities to my earlier stories. Particularly Friendship Survives 2 I think, I hope you don't think it's too repetitive though. Let me know what you think and please review. I hope you didn't find this first chapter too smutty, I tried to be tasteful yet descriptively capture the vision in my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Suite life on Deck. **

In the moment of ecstasy, an explosion of feeling mixed with a primal animal lust, neither Bailey nor Zack had any thoughts of Cody in their mind, no thoughts of his feelings, and no thoughts of how what they were doing would hurt him. As their tongues danced under the moonlight on that warm Caribbean night all Bailey and Zack could feel was how much they wanted each other, how their primal, teenage, animal lust had taken over their bodies. Stumbling together Zack and Bailey ended up on the ground in a corner of the deck, bodies twisting and hands exploring as they passionately made out for what seemed like an age, it was so unlike Bailey, but she loved every second, and Zack of course couldn't resist.

"MMMM" Came the muffled sounds from some ones mouth, it was impossible to know who was making the noise such was the passion.

"I need you, I need your body" Bailey managed to get out seductively whispering it to Zack

"Mmm, yeah baby, I need it so bad" Zack groaned back before passionately sucking her neck and grabbing her breasts.

"Take me Zack, right here right now" Bailey begged and Zack obliged. Right there on the sky deck of the S.S Tipton Zack and Bailey gave in to their throbbing urges and let alcohol cloud their judgement and they had sex. Zack took Bailey in so many ways and so many times over the next hour or two shrouded from the guests in the shadows of the ship, not that they would have noticed if anyone had seen them. It was a hot, sweaty passionate night in which Zack and Bailey had abandoned their usual ethics and sensibilities and given in to their throbbing urges. In her mind Bailey had thought of Zack as a more masculine Cody, more able to satisfy her considerable desires that warm night. On the other hand Zack just needed release after striking out with his conquest for the evening, and in the afterglow of the event, and as he sobered up he would realise what they did.

"Mmmm Zack that was amazing!" Bailey moaned, clearly still drunk

"Yeah...but Cody can never know, and we can never do this again, we were drunk and horny, it would kill him to know" The sober Zack said, the guilt setting in

"I know...But it was so good" Bailey was still drunk and still horny

"It was, now, we should go back to our rooms, and we don't want anyone putting 2 and 2 together" Zack said, applauding himself inside for not trying to get a second round as he usually would.

"Yeah, I guess" Bailey said sounding slightly disappointed, but she stood up from her position lying below Zack who had sat up to speak to her and left, with Zack deciding to walk another way to his room.

Thankfully for everyone the party had been on a Friday night, since none of the friends were in any right state for school the next morning. Cody awoke after not much sleep with sore eyes and feeling like someone had repeatedly punched him in the head and left it a throbbing mess, embarrassment and depression set in as he slowly remembered what had happened after leaving the party.

"Morning Cody" Woody practically yelled, or at least it sounded like that to Cody

"Ahhhh" Cody moaned, squinting as the light hurt his eyes

"Not doing so well?" Woody laughed, Cody was annoyed at how Woody seemed to have avoided the hangover which currently tortured his body.

"I'm going to uh...take a shower" Cody groaned barely able to open his eyes "and have a bottle of Tylenol" he added with a pained groan before slowly getting out of bed looking much more disoriented than usual.

"Bathrooms over there" Woody pointed out as Cody nearly walked into the closet; aside from the hangover he had a lot on his mind

"Oh...right...thanks" Cody muttered before entering the proper bathroom.

Meanwhile Zack awoke considerably less hung-over than Cody, but still not avoiding the effects, a headache and a thirst were Zack's main symptoms as he got out of bed.

"So Marcus, I trust you had fun last night?" Zack laughed as he poured himself a glass of OJ

"I'm not one to kiss and tell" Marcus said as he smiled suggestively at Zack

"Well from what I heard from the hallway you don't need to tell!" Zack laughed and Marcus smiled proudly

"What about you then?" Marcus asked Zack, who suddenly realised just who had slept with, and realised he couldn't tell anyone

"Oh yeah, I did alright, not as vocal as you though" he deflected

"Good job dude" Marcus applauded Zack's success.

Meanwhile Bailey was also awaking from her slumber, as hung-over as Cody, makeup running, head pounding.

"AHHHHH PANDA!" London screamed as she saw bailey's face

"Shut up London!" Bailey groaned her head pounding; she was much grouchier than usual. Without letting London speak again Bailey ran to the bathroom and loudly threw up into the bathroom, and, barely able to open her eyes, stumbled into the shower. As the hot water poured over her aching body her thoughts turned to the night before, guilt rushing through her. Bailey couldn't believe how cruel she had been to Cody, leaving him after that, she had let her body get the better of her, but Zack was so good. The Sex with Zack was amazing, such passion, so animal, those thoughts kept running through her head, she wanted more...but she couldn't, she was Cody's girlfriend and she couldn't leave him, especially not for his brother, not over something like that at any rate.

Around an hour later the group found themselves heading towards lunch by the sky deck, the site of some of the last nights adventures, it would be the first time Bailey came face to face with Zack and Cody since the last night. As Bailey walked down the corridor towards the breakfast area she ran into Zack, the experience was undoubtedly the most awkward experience either of them had ever had.

"Moring Zack..." Bailey said nervously, hey eyes aimed at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him, not wanting to look into his eyes and see his sexy body, lest she lose control again.

"Oh...morning Bailey, how did you sleep?" Zack asked politely, avoiding eye contact as well

"Fine fine, you?" She asked

"Yeah alright..." Zack replied

"Should we talk about it?" Bailey nervously asked

"No..." Zack quickly replied before trailing off, and without another word they walked toward the table where Cody, Marcus, Woody and London sat.

"Morning bailey" Cody said as she sat down, smiling at her, but feeling awfully embarrassed about last night

"morning Cody" Bailey replied awkwardly, no one said anything but the awkwardness was obvious, and between Zack, Cody and Bailey an awkward air persisted throughout the meal, until they ended and unusually for a weekend decided not to spend the day together, all making excuses to go off alone.

**There's some tension in the air on the S S Tipton, what's going to happen? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out. Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy! I didn't get as many reviews as I'd like on the last chapter, but its ok, if you take the time to review though I'd very much appreciate it. **


End file.
